


In Which Korra Meets Y/N

by viviamoon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviamoon/pseuds/viviamoon
Summary: Y/N is the daughter of the late Uncle Iroh, Dragon of the West, an extremely talented firebender and used to be apart of the Gaang. She left after her husband Sokka’s death, and now lives in the Spirit Forest, the most ancient place in the world.Avatar Korra, while going around the world by herself meets Y/N.
Relationships: Sokka/You (Mentioned)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	In Which Korra Meets Y/N

Korra’s tour around the world was going great, she met some wonderful people, and found places she thought she never would if she stayed with the White Lotus.

However, there was one part of the trip she will never forget.

—————

She was now in what looked like a forest. But was very strange about this place was that there were a lot of spirits here, like, a lot. Every corner she turned, there was a spirit. But they all were light spirits. However, they all seemed to come from the centre of the forest, and Korra, being herself, was determined to find out where they were coming from.

She and Naga spent about thirty minutes walking to the centre before they arrived there. 

And there, was someone Korra thought she never thought she’d see.

“By the grace of Raava, Councilwoman Y/N, is that you?” 

Y/N laughed, before responding, “Who else would it be?”

“I just... wow. I had no idea that I’d be meeting you here, I thought you’d be in Hiraa or something, and I haven’t seen you since Chief Sokka’s death.” Korra stated.

“That’s where Aunt Ursa was from, and besides, Hiraa never really appealed to me, I always preferred the peace of the Spirit Forest.” Y/N replied.

“Now stop standing there, come with me.”

—————

Y/N lived in a small cottage next to centre of the forest. There wasn’t much in there except for about three rooms, her bedroom, a small kitchen, and a bathroom.

Korra sat down on one of the chairs opposite a table, while Y/N was cooking what looked like a bowl of ramen noodles. 

One of the things that immediately caught Korra’s attention was a small picture of her family. Korra recognised Iroh and a five year old Y/N (“Spirits, child Y/N was adorable,” Korra thought to herself.) but didn’t know who the older boy and woman standing next to Iroh was.

“Um, Y/N?”

“Yes?”

“Who’re those people with you and Iroh?” Korra asked.

“Oh, you must be talking about my mother and brother,” Y/N started.

“My brother and I were very close, however, he died during the Siege of Ba Sing Se, I was only about 10 years old at the time. As for my mother, I didn’t know her very well, since she died when I was 5 years old.” Y/N explained.

“Oh... I’m sorry for asking.” Korra said.

“Don’t worry about it, many people used to ask me about my family.” Y/N assured, and continued cooking.

Another photo Korra noticed was of Y/N and Sokka. Y/N’s hair was up in a traditional Fire Nation wedding hairstyle, so Korra assumed it was their wedding day. 

—————

Y/N and Korra ate while having a conversation about her (referring to Y/N) life.

“So, why did you hide your fire bending from them.”

“To be honest, I don’t know. I guess it just felt right to tell them I could firebend a little later on.

“But, you joined them when Zuko first came to the Southern Water Tribe looking for Aang. Surely Zuko would’ve questioned why you weren’t bending.” 

“He did and was about to ask before I threw Sokka’s boomerang at him.”

Korra burst out laughing. Hearing Lord Zuko getting Chief Sokka’s boomerang thrown at him for a second time sent her into a laughing fit for about 30 minutes. Y/N used this time to clean up.

After Y/N finished cleaning the dishes, she started telling Korra more about her adventures with Zuko, Sokka, Katara, Aang, Toph and Suki. Once again, Korra was laughing throughout almost all of of it. 

Hearing all of these tales about the great heroes of the 100 Year War was actually very entertaining.

—————

“Anyways, I want to see your firebending.” Y/N laughed.

“Wait, why?” Korra questioned.

“If they kept you at the compound of seventeen years, they would’ve surely taught you some decent firebending.” Y/N grunted.

Y/N led Korra to a small area where no spirits where, the perfect place for bending practice, coincidentally, that’s where Naga was sleeping.

Y/N patted her nose before saying, “I forgot how quiet Naga could be while she’s asleep.”

“Anyways, you can start.”

Korra wasn’t even bending for one minute when Y/N stopped her.

“Who in the name of Raava taught you firebending?” Y/N asked abruptly.

“Uh... Master Kunyo.” Korra answered (she knew Y/N wasn’t there when she started firebending, but Korra thought that Y/N would’ve known about Kunyo).

“His bending was too stiff and he didn’t enough discipline in order to teach!” Y/N stated in an angry fit.

—————

Y/N spent the next 2 hours teaching Korra firebending. Korra noticed that Y/N’s firebending was a lot more fluid and more calmer than Kunyo’s was.

“Now I want to teach you both lightning-bending and lightning redirection.” Y/N concluded.

Korra’s eyes lit up in excitement as she started bouncing around like a five-year-old. She noticed how childish she was acting calmed down. Y/N snorted.

“Lightning-bending is all about being grounded and in control with yourself. As for lightning redirection, it’s based on waterbending, it’s all about using your opponent’s moves against them.” Y/N started.

“Now listen, I don’t if you’ll be able to do this on your first try, but follow my movements, okay?” 

“Okay.”

Y/N started to bend lightning and Korra followed the movements, and unsurprisingly started bending lightning, I mean, after all, this is Korra we’re talking about.

—————

Korra spent the next week in the Spirit Forest with Y/N learning more about firebending and some mythology before she had to go.

“Thank you for letting me stay here, Y/N.”

“It was no problem at all, you and Naga made quite the company.” Y/N smiled.

Y/N and Korra said their final goodbyes before Korra left and went back to Republic City.

—————

“So, how was your trip around the world?” Asami asked.

Much to Korra’s surprise, everyone was waiting for her, even Katara, Zuko and Toph (since when did Toph leave the swamp?).

“It was great! But I did meet someone I haven’t seen for a long time.” Korra replied.

“Well, who was it?” Toph questioned.

“It was Y/N.” 

The room went silent before Zuko asked, “You met Y/N again?” 

“Yeah, she was in the Spirit Forest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, what did we think of the fic...? 👀


End file.
